


You're Mine

by Antisociallilbrat



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: IT - Stephen King, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't mess with mike wheeler, M/M, Possessive Behavior, band richie, i dont even give his band a name, just generic setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antisociallilbrat/pseuds/Antisociallilbrat
Summary: A tumbler one shot request. "Can I uh get some jealous Mike and Richie finding it hot?"
Relationships: Richie Tozier/Mike Wheeler
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664356
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You're Mine

“I don’t like her.” 

“Yeah, I know Babe, but you gotta play nice at the event, okay?”

With that, Mike breaks into a pout. 

Currently Richie and Mike on their way for a gig for Richie’s band, and Mike had just found out that Betty was going to be there. She was someone the band had hired to manage their social media and apparently, she was wanting to grab a few pictures and videos of tonight for their Instagram. 

“She doesn’t have to be there! I can take pictures and videos and then I can just send them to her! I’ve done it before,” Mike whines.

Mike didn’t hate many people, but he did hate Betty. She just never seemed to care about the fact that Richie was taken. She was always finding excuses to touch Richie, always making suggestive jokes that ended with winks, constantly flirting with him. One time, Mike was literally sitting in Richie’s lap, his neck covered in fresh hickeys, and she had the gall to ask Richie if he wanted to come home with her later! Completely ignoring Mike’s presence. She had covered it up saying it was joke but it still managed to piss Mike off. 

Richie typically finds all Mike’s grievances with her to be quite amusing. “You could do that, or instead of focusing on getting pictures of how hot I am, you can just sit up in the front row and stare at how hot I am. And if you find yourself getting worked up over watching your hot boyfriend kill it on stage tonight, don’t worry, I’ll help you with that little problem after the show.” Richie reached over the arm rest and squeezes Mike’s thigh as he says this, effectively shutting Mike up for the rest of the ride. 

Once they arrive at the venue, Richie meets up with the rest of his band and they star unloading all their equipment. Mike acts like he’s about to help and tries to lift one of the heavy speakers before Richie stops him and flusters over how he needs to be more careful before just sending Mike inside to wait for the show to start. 

Heading inside Mike takes his place in front row to wait for the start of the show. He still has thirty minutes before they start and he considers joining Richie backstage but ultimately decides against it, not wanting to be the way of set up.

The venue starts to fill up pretty decently and about ten minutes before the start of the show, much to his displeasure, Betty exits from backstage to come stand next to Mike. She must have gone through the back door. 

“Mike! Good to see you here. Just saw Richie backstage and may I say he looks fine in the tight black shirt. Makes you wanna rip it off him! He’s going to look so good for their social media posts.” She says through tight teeth. It’s very obvious to Mike that she doesn’t like him as much as he doesn’t like her.

“Rip it off him? I’ll be ripping more off him than just that shirt tonight.” He knows Richie said play nice, but in his defense, Betty started it first. 

With a “Hmph,” from Betty the two falls into an uncomfortable silence until the start of the show. An uncomfortable silence that is quickly forgotten by Mike the moment Richie walks out onto the stage. 

“Hey everybody! We have great show planned for you tonight!” and with that Richie and his band immediately break out into their first song. 

For Mike, it’s so easy to forget about everyone in the room, including Betty, with his Richie up on stage. With his husky voice booming from the speakers and the way his hands work on his guitar, the way Richie for the most part, keeps looking at Mike while on stage. Every show Mike sees Richie in, it’s like a private show all for him. He hates/loves the fact that Richie was right earlier, watching him on stage is doing it for him. Because damn, Betty was right too, Richie looks hot as hell tonight. Especially now, mid-show, when he a has a slight glow of sweat and his hair has gotten even more unruly. 

The crowd loves Richie’s band, they love Richie! That they call for an encore. Mike finds himself counting down the time till he can Richie alone, man was he gonna give Richie a mind blowing blow job. 

When the show ends and Richie and his band heads backstage, Mike is about to leave to meet him back there when he notices something. Betty has disappeared, probably headed backstage to get to Richie before Mike could. Now he’s mad. 

He quickly makes his way backstage where he’s greeted with the sight that actually pisses him off more. Betty has practically cornered Richie and keeps reaching out trying to run her hands up and down his arms. Mike can tell by the look on her face that she’s probably saying something seductive, the way her lips are pursed. 

Riche meanwhile looks like a trapped animal and his eyes keeps looking around, trying to find Mike. Mike’s heart does flutter a little. When Richie finally sees Mike, the look of relief on his face is instant. Richie tries again to walk from Betty, but Betty reaches out and grabs Richie’s hand. 

“Okay, that’s it.” Mike starts storming his way over to them. 

“Get you’re fucking hand off of my man right now.” 

Betty’s head snaps around to face Mike and for a moment she actually looks scared (everyone knows that Mike never cusses, that was Richie’s thing) before she composes herself. “Oh, come on, I’m just having a little fun, come on Richie let me show you how fun I can be.” The last part she tries to whisper to Richie. 

“Betty come on let me – “

Mike doesn’t let Richie finish the sentence, he’s grabbing Richie’s other hand and tugging him over, finally getting him out of Betty’s grip. “You listen here, leave Richie alone. He’s mine. Now if you’ll excuse us, I’m gonna go blow him better than you ever could with your fake lips because he’s my fucking boyfriend.”

Richie starts full on laughing now, Mike starts to attempt to drag him away when Richie stops him. “Hey Betty?”

Betty looks up, her face red from embarrassment from the bashing she just got from Mike, but she seems hopeful when Richie calls to her, “Yes Richie?” 

“Yeah, I’ve been talking to the guys, and uh yeah we decided you’re fired. You know it’s really unprofessional to flirt with the people you work for, just some advice for your next job.” Riche then drags Mike away himself, not stopping to see Betty’s reaction. 

Richie drags Mike to what he thinks a utility closest and then slams Mike up against the door before giving Mike a mouthful of his tongue. 

“That was so fucking hot, getting to see my boy get all possessive like that. I should let you get riled up more often,” Richie says between kisses as he fiddles with Mike’s belt.

“Did you really, fuck, did you really talk to the guys about firing her?” Mike asks as Richie starts an attack on Mike’s neck. 

“No but I guess now I should.” Richie chuckles into Mike’s shoulder. “So, what was all that business about a blowjob?” 

“God, I love this idiot.” Mike thinks as he sinks to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
